


Reunion || Levi Ackerman

by Amethyst_bloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_bloom/pseuds/Amethyst_bloom
Summary: He promised me forever yet he left and never came back. He's made himself a better person completely forgetting about me. Not realizing what he left me with...Reunion || Levi Ackerman || Short StoryStarted: 03/01/2021By: @amethyst_bloomDisclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin(Attack on Titan) or any charactersincluded in the manga series.Those all belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Reunion || Levi Ackerman

Year: 850

Slowly I dragged the wet cloth across the wooden table, wiping away any excess dirt. Once finished, I walk over to the bucket and twisted the towel draining all the dirty water.

Placing one hand on my hip, I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the other. This was a day in the life of a woman living in the underground.

"Mom, are we heading up there today?" _...with a seventeen-year-old daughter, of course._

Taking a quick glance at my daughter, she held a bored expression on her face as always. "You don't have to come up with me today." I offered with a kind smile.

"No, I rather go and watch out for you." She crossed her arms with her chin up.

Living in the underground was never easy, but after all these years you learn how to survive.

I pass her an empty basket, then took a moment to admire her beautiful features, which none were mine sadly. She looks exactly like _him_.

"You ready kiddo?" I tilt my head slightly while holding onto the basket.

"Mom, please I'm not a child anymore." She huffed, opening the door for me.

I let out a half-hearted laugh, "Oh darling, you will always be my baby."

The walk to the toll was brief as my daughter continued to boast excitingly about her previous match. She tends to go around bars and challenge strong men to an arm wrestle, and surprisingly she wins most of the time.

I really have no idea where she gets that strength from but I guess it's one way to get some source of income...

We made it to the toll where we had to pay these devious men a large set of money just to enter the upstairs. "Thank you, sweet cheeks." The old geezer hummed.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, but not before he grabbed my wrist pulling me back. Before I could even react my daughter forcefully punched his face.

"You damn bitch!" He growled as the other men around him stood up.

"Listen! All of you stay down before I get over there and beat the living shit out of you!" I yelled assertively being completely fed up.

All the men lowered their gaze while cursing under their breath. I sighed feeling already exhausted, "Let's go." I mumbled.

We continued to walk up the stairs until we felt the fresh breeze of the outside world. Stepping forward I took a moment as breathed in the fresh air, something I wish the underground provided.

"I'm going to stop by the market to get some fruits. Here take this, can you some vegetables?" I asked while handing her some coins.

"Yup, I'll be back!" I watched her walk away to the next food stand across the block.

Turning my attention towards the saleswomen, I greeted her kindly. After a couple of minutes, I was able to obtain all the fruits we usually eat, "Thank you." I nodded at the old woman.

Looking around I couldn't find my daughter anywhere. I sighed, _I took my eyes off her for five minutes..._

I walked around yet I still couldn't find her anywhere. My motherly instincts kicked in as I picked up my pace, and began to call out her name, "Flora? Flora?"

From across the street, I noticed multiple citizens ruining in the same direction. I quickly rushed towards the crowd and my eyes widen as I see Flora with a knife in her hand fighting a scout soldier.

In all honestly, I was a little impressed at her fighting skill but the responsible side of me told me to get her out of there. Flora was then immediately grabbed by multiple soldiers, bringing her down to her knees.

Watching my daughter get handled so roughly, triggered anger within me. Quickly, I move past the crowd and ran towards the soldier giving him a good kick in the face.

"Mom?!" Flora was astonished at my reflexes. I grab her as quickly as possible, "No time to talk! Let's get out of here!" I rushed as we tried to run but there were too many of them surrounding us.

They encircled us, keeping us trapped. Lucky, we had our hoods over our heads not revealing our identity. _Come on think! How can we escape?!_

It felt like time was slipping through my fingers. "It's no use mom, I'm so sorry..." She whispered dryly beside me.

_As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right, we can't escape this..._

"Take off your hoods."

My eyes perked up, only slightly, to see a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes but I couldn't see anyone behind him. His voice held strong authority, he must be the commander.

I sighed lifting my hands up, but before I could, Flora grabbed my wrist. "Don't." Anger lingered in her voice.

_Truly, I have no idea what's going on here, why this fight even started, or why she is so angry._

"Miche."

And just like that, a forceful hand pushed both of us down on our knees.

From the corner of my eye, I saw two scouts come up behind us and grabbed both our hands putting them behind our backs with locks.

In this situation, because Flora injured a man from the military we could be sent to jail for who knows how long?

"Take off the hoods." The commander's voice was firm with his order.

My head was pulled back slightly to see the bright sun shining. At first, my eyes narrowed at such bright light but then after blinking a couple of times, my vision cleared.

I took a quick glance at Flora to see complete rage fill her eyes.

Was it scary? Yes. I didn't even realize she had such hatred towards the military.

With curiosity, I look over at what she was looking glaring at and my mouth gaped open.

_There's no way...after all these years..._ my eyes widen as I see Levi in complete shock as well.

_Okay, I get why she's pissed._


End file.
